Who We Are
by iceicyice
Summary: Hunny didn't want to give in and just become who his family wanted him to be. He was even prepared to throw away the match until one perky cheerleader convinced him not to. When he found out Nao was running from her own family name, he was overcome with feelings far stronger than what a friend should feel. If only she could see the sweet lolita as more than that—the way he saw her.
1. Chapter 1 : because they want me to

_[ disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! ]_

* * *

 _ **[**_ _ **chapter one : because they want me to**_ _ **]**_

"It isn't fair," Hunny had almost continuously complained ever since they exited the headmaster's office last week. His parents had forced him to join a national kendo competition, threatening to cut him off if he didn't at least participate in one more martial arts event before graduating high school. What with it being his third year at Ouran Academy already, time was running out fast. The head of the Haninozuka family had been very firm about this.

The short boy felt a pat on his head and looked up to see a boy with brighter blonde hair smile down at him. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Mori-senpai will be with you, at least." In agreement, the person in question nodded silently. Tamaki enthusiastically continued, "And the rest of the Host Club will watch your every match!"

"Apparently," muttered one of the twins. Hikaru folded his arms across his chest.

The other sighed next to him. "As if we don't already know who the winner is going to be." Despite his tone, both Kaoru and his brother gave confident supportive smiles.

Not that they needed to convince Hunny. He knew what a prodigy he was, despite what one might assume based on his appearance. And Mori was extremely good at kendo too—that was why he was chosen to represent their school in the competition as well. There were two others, a boy and a girl. Neither of whom were there yet. "There" being the school gate where a bus was waiting to take them to the hotel where the event was.

Hunny frowned at the bus in front of them, the bus driver playing a game on his phone out of boredom. Wasn't a whole bus a little too big for four student and one supervising teacher?

Out of the blue, Haruhi voiced this exact question out loud. She knew Ouran was one of those super prestigious school for the wealthy but _still_... A bus this big was surely too much. Being the only commoner in their group, she wouldn't be surprised if they didn't see it the way she did. In addition, she was also the only girl, not that anyone else outside the Host Club knew.

Readjusting his glasses, Kyoya had an answer, as he usually did. "Yes, the kendo team does only consist of four representatives but the Academy always sends at least part of the cheerleading team and a photographer or two for documentation."

Haruhi blinked at him but then exhaled tiredly, "I guess that makes sense. But where are they?"

The seven hosts had been standing there for almost fifteen minutes and they only got there five minutes early so they could get all their farewells and wishes out of the way. Not even the teacher was here yet!

Truthfully, Hunny hoped there had been some sudden reason that would mean he and Mori wouldn't have to participate in the competition anymore. He had already planned to throw the match away because he knew that if he won (which was likely), he would have to move on to the next round which would be held on another day at another place... and the next, and the next, and so on. He didn't want this to drag on longer than it needed to for him. How he wished to go back to his cakes...

The lolita host didn't tell his friends that, of course. They did delay starring club activities so they could wave the two martial artists off.

"What a drag," the Hitachiins said simultaneously. Kaoru added with a shake of his head, "And the headmaster was worried about _Hunny_ -senpai's loyalty?"

"Hey, boss, are you sure it's okay for us to be here for so long?" Hikaru asked tiredly.

The blonde club president frowned at them both. Then he looked around, scanning the expanse of the compound. He spotted figures approaching from the side of the main school building. "There they are!" He waved his arms unnecessarily, signalling them.

A few arms raised into the air to wave back.

Hunny made a disapproving sound which caught Mori's attention. His cousin stared at the smaller boy. It was obvious Hunny didn't like the situation he was put in. The usual optimism and cheeriness was gone, replaced with a pout. Hunny was sulking.

As the latecomers got closer, laughter and loud chatter could be heard. Kyoya counted them.

 _Four girls, two boys..._ Yes, that was just about right. These were the ones they had been waiting for. They carried and pulled their luggage with them, prepared for the three-day trip. An older man who could only be the teacher in charge was scolding them as they walked.

"What were you lot _thinking_?!" he howled. "I had to look all over the school for you!"

One girl, brunette and freckled, let out a sheepish giggle. "We lost track of time, Toyoda-sensei. We said we're sorry!"

The teacher scowled. " _You_ have, Ishikawa. I have yet to hear anything from the rest of you."

"Hey, come on, guys! Don't throw me under the bus."

"It's _your_ fault for confessing, Nao!" The boy with a camera in his hands playfully punched his friend's shoulder.

Another girl was less playful when she threw her fist at the boy's arm. "We were already caught, you idiot." She nudged the other girl next to her. "Sorry, Toyoda-sensei!" they said in chorus, one a bit more enthusiastic than the other.

"Pfft, it was just a little bit of fun," the remaining girl protested, chuckling.

"Your _little bit of fun_ has put us behind schedule, Someya. Get your butts on board before I—"

The photographer spoke again. "Careful, sensei. You really shouldn't threaten your students—"

"I'm warning you..."

With a small squeak the boy hurried forward, much to the others amusement. Upon uniting with the waiting hosts, Mr Todoya apologized profusely and explained how these six students had thrown a small pizza party to celebrate the beginning of a "journey", as quoted. The students exchanged some words, some less pleasant than others but nothing worth mentioning.

The only quiet one among them was the first to address the hosts directly. He bowed to Hunny and Mori. "I'm really sorry! I told them—"

The girl called Someya snorted to interrupt him. "Do we really have to be so formal? Feel free to just call me Kuni, guys." She folded her arms and leaned against the side of the bus. Her tomboyish haircut suited her gruff behaviour.

"You probably don't remember me, Hunny-senpai," the guy continued somewhat nervously, "but I used to train under you before, uh... you know, you l-left."

"Hunny-chan used to be a martial arts coach?" one if the girls squealed. This one had highlights in her hair. Hunny knew her because she was a frequent client of the Host Club and she usually requested him. Inoe, was it? "That is so _cute_!"

Her sister was Shizue and she always asked for Tamaki when she came the club. She clapped her hands excitedly. "When I heard that two of the hosts are part of the kendo team, I didn't expect Hunny-chan!"

"Are you kidding?" Hikaru scoffed in amusement.

Tamaki chuckled warmly. "He's a pro! And so is Mori-senpai."

"Oh, I can't wait to see them in action!" said the one the teacher had called Ishikawa.

In a few seconds the three girls had surrounded them, giggling as they asked if he and Mori could show them some of their moves. Before any others could join in on the chatter, Hunny let out a tired sigh. "Can we go already?" he whined.

They continued to fangirl about him but more quietly and with more giggles about how cute the lolita was when he pouted. Mori looked at him with mild surprise that didn't really show on his features. "Mitsukuni," he said. The thing about silent people is that people tend to listen to them when they finally speak.

Hunny looked back at him. "But _Takashi_... I want to go home already."

As if on cue, the supervising teacher finally realized that they should get going if they wanted to get to the hotel near the competition venue before dark. He ushered them to hurry up. After a few more words were exchanged between the hosts and the kendo group, the latter clambered onto the bus.

The bus driver put down his phone with a tired sigh and started up the engine.


	2. Chapter 2 : because you are friendly

_**[ chapter two : because you are friendly ]**_

Silence wasn't strange from Mori but it was from Hunny. The cousins sat next to each other on the bus, silent most of the time. Handsomely, Mori had fallen asleep with his head against the window pane. Beside him, Hunny was scrolling through an app on his phone. He had never been the type to spend much time on an electronic device but it did help keep most people away.

People on their phones gave off the air that they were busy. Even with that cute face of his, the blonde looked less than approachable which was just what he wanted.

Head cheerleader Inoe _didn't_ want that, of course. She usually requested the lolita at the Host Club and he had always been so sweet! Now, out of reach by money and looking so brooding, she didn't have the nerve to go and speak with him.

Nao didn't fail to miss the hesitant look in her friend's eyes. Sniggering, she nudged her. "Talk to him!"

The other girl grew wide-eyed as she turned to look at her friend. "No way! He looks like he's in a bad mood." Realizing how loud her voice was, she clamped a hand over her mouth and glanced at Hunny. It seemed like he didn't notice.

"He does look gloomy," the other cheerleader agreed, lowering her phone after snapping a selfie. Shizue edited the picture as she talked, eyes glued to the phone screen. "That's why he needs a little cheering, oneesan."

Inoe rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "It's not like I have a crush on Hunny-chan or anything... I just thought he might want to join in on our conversation." She looked at her friend. "Nao."

"Huh?"

"As captain of the cheerleading team, I command you to cheer up Hunny-chan."

"Wh-what? Why _me_?"

"Yeesh, Inoe, would you just leave the guy alone?" The photographer plopped down into the seat across from them on the other side of the bus. He tucked his arms behind his head. "Plus, Nao-chan would rather hang with me, right?"

Frowning, Shizue leaned over to flick the boy's arm. "Would you quit hitting on her? It's kind of pathetic."

"Jealous, Shizue?"

"As if!"

While they bickered back and forth, the other male martial artist peered around the back of his seat to see the girls. "He has a point though. Maybe Hunny-senpai is getting into the zone or something?"

Inoe looked like she considered it but then shook her head. "He looks bored as fuck to me. Plus, Nao always falls asleep on long bus rides anyway. This mission I assigned her will keep her busy," she declared with an innocent smile.

It made Nao groan. "Inoe... Hosts are different in real life. What if he's _scary_? And now we know he's a pro martial artist too!"

"I've been in the same class with Hunny-chan for three years, Nao. He's always been sweet!"

"But—"

"Would you two make up your mind already?!" Kuni hissed at them from the back of the bus. "If _I_ can hear you, he probably can too. Are all cheerleaders dumb or what?"

Both Inoe and Nao winced. The tomboy had a point. She was even further from them than Hunny was so unless he was that distracted, he definitely heard them. Then again, he continued to wear an expression of complete indifference so...

Inoe nudged her teammate who nudged her back. This went on for a short while longer before Nao consented and walked over to the short boy. Smoothing out the skirt of her school uniform, she sat down in the aisle opposite to the two hosts. Was it just her or did his eyes shift to her for a split second there?

That would be all the reaction she got out of Hunny who was then focusing on his phone again. Nao herself was not at all discreet about the fact that she was looking directly at him. It seemed he was adamant about not acknowledging her presence though. So she finally decided to speak up, "Hi there, Hunny-chan!"

Her bubbly greeting was not returned. "Hi," he muttered back.

The less than enthusiastic reply was demotivating, to say the least but the girl wasn't going to give up that easily. "Want to join us? Taka brought a deck of cards and Shizue has this app—"

"Look, you don't have to do this," Hunny interrupted with a sigh. Whether that gentleness was from being tired or pity for her, she couldn't tell. "Just tell Inoe-chan you tried your best but I was too stubborn."

"I-I'm not just doing this for Inoe-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hunny looked up at last which made the other grin brightly. "We've never met but I always thought you'd be more cheery and friendly so I'm a little surprised." She scratched her cheek sheepishly. Receiving no response, she continued. "This isn't because you didn't get to join the pizza party earlier, is it?"

The blonde scoffed lightly, genuinely amused. "No. You all seem quite close with each other," he said, sounding a little less disinterested than before.

"Yeah, we've known each other a while. We're the usual ensemble when there's a kendo competition. You really should get to know everyone since the rest of us know _you_ already." All the hosts were famous... Nao leaned around the back of her seat and started pointing out each person on the bus.

"The guy with the Harry Potter glasses is Aizawa Amane and at the back there is Someya Kuni. They're the other competitors along with you and Mori-san. Ijiri Takafumi is the one with the camera. And you probably already know Okamoto Inoe. Her sister is Shizue. They look alike but Shizue's younger, the only other Second Year besides Amane-kun. The three of us are cheerleaders."

Hunny had politely listened but although his mind noted the information, he didn't believe it was too important. If everything goes according to plan, this will all be over in a few days. He nodded and looked at his phone again.

Nao cleared her throat. " _So_... want to join us? You're both invited this time," she said with a laugh.

"I think I'll just stay here."

"H-hey, come on! If all goes well, you're going to be stuck with us for a while."

"I don't really want to be here, if you can't tell." Hunny gave her a semi-sad look, hoping she'd take pity on him and leave.

Unfortunately, Nao did sympathise but chose to ask about it instead. "Is this about you not doing martial arts anymore? Amane-kun told us a little about that. Don't you like kendo?" She knew he liked sweets and cute stuff, probably a lolita internally too. But one could like martial arts and cuteness at the same time, in her opinion.

"I like it enough," the boy answered honestly, figuring sincerity was the best way to go about this. Maybe he was a little tired of sulking too. "I _don't_ like being forced to do it... I like just being me."

"Not someone people expect you to be," Nao added thoughtfully. She nodded, looking somewhat sad but understanding. But she smiled anyway when she looked at Hunny. "Oh well. Cheer up anyway, Hunny-chan. You're cuter when you smile!" With that, she stood and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at Hunny. One hand gripped the back of the blonde's seat to steady herself from the bus' movement.

Hunny had to tilt his head back a little to look at her. "You introduced everyone but yourself."

The girl grinned, hoping this meant she got through to him at least a bit. "Ishikawa Nao. Third year, Class B. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks... Nao-chan."

She blushed a little at the use of the endearing honorific but flashed a casual smile before returning to her friends who were already playing an oddly heated game of _Go Fish_.


	3. Chapter 3 : because you asked

_**[**_ _ **chapter three : because you asked**_ _ **]**_

The group made it to the specified hotel just in time, the last school to check in. After a quick dinner, their teacher urged them to get to their rooms for the night. The girls stayed in one room and the boys in the other while Mr Toyoda had a room all to himself because according to him, he needed it after dealing with them all day.

Naturally, the students weren't done with their mischief just yet but their teacher didn't need to know that.

The boys were only starting to unpack when there was a sudden knocking on the door. Hunny, closest to it, walked over and pulled the door open. His eyes widened slightly at the sight.

Nao stood in the doorway, appearing to be wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. When she stuck out a hip though, one sleeve slid off her shoulder slightly to reveal the top of a swimsuit. She held a folded towel with one hand and wore flip flops on her feet. It was a stark change from the large poofy school uniform Hunny just saw her in.

"Hey."

"Hi." Thankfully, there was no stammer in his voice. To be honest, Hunny was more surprised than flustered as he imagined one would be when a girl in a bathing suit showed up on their doorstep.

Before he could ask what she was doing there, Takafumi spotted her and exclaimed immediately from further inside the hotel room. "Nao! Looking good as always."

She waved to him as Shizue popped up from behind her. The younger girl too adorned a swimsuit, the stripey bikini complimenting her form perfectly. Her narrowed eyes stared directly at the photographer. "Ijiri, I swear..."

"What? I was just complimenting—"

"Taka _Baka_."

The photographer cringed visibly. "H-hey! Don't you dare bring that back. Shizue, you're supposed to _respect_ your senpai."

"I will once you earn it, stupid." The younger girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Looking as if she was used to it, which she probably was, Nao rolled her eyes at their bickering before beaming to Hunny. "Ignore them. Anyway, it's been a tradition in the not-really-official Ouran kendo gang to go swimming the night before the competition, if the hotel has a pool." She looked excited as she told him this, glancing between him and Mori.

Hunny followed her gaze and looked behind him to see both Takafumi and Amane in their swim trunks already. When did they change into those? Stopped halfway through unpacking, Mori was kneeling by his bed and looking back at his cousin. The stoic expression revealed nothing about what he thought of the invite that was sure to come.

"Well, _this_ hotel has a pool and you two are part of the kendo team now so," Inoe drawled once the lolita redirected his attention to the girls. She wore an identical bikini to her sister but had a towel wrapped around her waist. She too seemed excited which meant they would more than welcome the newcomers' presence.

"Where's Kuni?" Amane asked as he joined Hunny by the entryway, clutching a pair of goggles in his hand. If even the awkward nerd was taking part, it really _must_ be a tradition.

Shizue paused in her argument to nod her head in direction where the pool must be. "Playing look-out."

"So are you two in or what?" asked Nao with an eager grin.

She was asking both of them but everyone knew Mori went wherever Hunny was—it was some not-co-complicated tradition between their own families. So, Hunny supposed, she was mostly asking him. Hunny scratched the back of his head, pouting. "Er, I don't know..." He looked at Mori, not sure what he was hoping to see. Something to ease his decision? His cheerier side wanted to join them but the other side wanted to avoid getting attached so he wouldn't feel bad about throwing away the match tomorrow. Hiw cousin remained as stoic as ever.

All three girls whined at his hesitation, urging him to join them. Already ready to go, Takafumi sulked towards them. "Yeesh, you girls are fickle. As soon as _Hunny-chan_ is around, you just fawn over him and forget all about poor Taka."

"He _is_ cuter than you." Nao laughed.

"Also, I really want to see Mori shirtless," Shizue remarked to which the others agreed with giggles.

In the end, Hunny agreed to meet them at the pool in a moment. Unlike Amane and Takafumi, the cousins _didn't_ get a head's up.

"Mitsukuni," the dark-haired boy finally said once everyone had left. "What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

Hunny sighed as he threw himself onto his bed. "Forget it." He looked up, smiling a little. "Let's just try to enjoy tonight, at least. Right, Takashi?"

That was the plan anyway when they showed up to the pool at last. Unfortunately, it seemed their group wasn't the only one that wanted a last-minute swim. By the sheer number of people, Hunny guessed this somehow turned into a party for what appeared to be _all_ of the kendo participants. He turned to leave.

"Hunny-chan! Mori-san!"

 _Too late._ The blonde boy turned again to see someone crawl out of the pool. Nao rushed towards him, nearly slipping on the wet tiled floor but she reached them safely. "Come on! Everyone's over on that end." Just like that, she went off again.

Mori and Hunny followed after her. It was a little difficult what with the slippery floor but then Hunny felt himself being lifted into the air and placed onto his cousin's shoulders. Trying to ignore the attention the act attracted, he leaned on Mori's head, smiling contentedly at the familiar position. He _did_ say he was going to try and enjoy this.

Their presence was enthusiastically welcomed by the other Ouran students. Everyone else was already in the water—except for Shizue. She was happily chatting with a boy from another school. Nao slid into the water as soon as she arrived at the group's little area.

Hunny bounced lightly and pointed forward to the pool. "Into the water, Takashi!"

There was a faint smile on his face as the black-haired boy obeyed, carefully stepping into the water and joining their new friends.

"We didn't think there'd be so many people here though," Inoe said with a small pout, as the two boys got closer. "Sorry about that..."

Hunny shook his head and shrugged. "That's okay. We'll have fun anyway, right, Inoe-chan?"

His bright smile made her heart patter. _He was so cute!_

Kuni though had to spoil things by muttering sourly, "Yeah, before everything turns back into a drag tomorrow."

No one barely had time to frown at that because someone pushed on his back. He cried out but Mori's firm hands gripped Hunny's legs on his bare shoulders to steady the smaller boy. He turned around calmly.

Before them was Amane. He looked somewhat different without his glasses but he wore an expression of awkward nervousness, nonetheless. On his shoulders was Nao who, in contrast, looked very excited. " _Chicken fight!_ " she declared loudly before nudging her ankle into her friend's side to urge him forward.

Hunny couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 : because I'm a Haninozuka

_**[**_ _ **chapter four : because I'm a Haninozuka ]**_

"Did you hear? Haninozuka Mitsukuni will be taking part in the competition tomorrow."

"Yeah! Someone from the Morinozuka family is here too."

"Well this is over before it even begun."

"I don't know, Kasaya... I haven't seen Haninozuka Mitsukuni in _any_ match in ages."

"Is it bad that I hope he lost his touch—"

"Hey!" Nao suddenly spoke up, startling the blonde next to her. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni is right here, you know!"

Hunny looked at her. They had been sitting by the edge of the pool, chatting after a tiring water game, when the gossip stole his attention. It was like an unspoken agreement as they listened to what the group had to say about the apparently famous Hunny. He didn't expect Nao to suddenly jump to his "rescue". The group of boys flinched at her interruption and turned to look.

One blinked at her and was the first to break the silence, chuckling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh, sorry... You're so cute, I didn't peg you for a martial artist."

Did that count as a back-handed compliment? Probably. The girl narrowed her eyes at him but pulled her lips into a smile. "No, _this_ is Haninozuka Mitsukuni." She bumped his shoulder with her own.

The boy looked surprised. " _You're_ him?"

Hunny looked up, trying to give his usual grin. "That's right!"

The other three peered at him before one started snickering. If he hadn't already gotten used to it, Hunny would've been annoyed by that. But by now, the skepticism was almost expected. Another one of the boys held out his hand, wearing a kind smile.

Hunny pulled his legs out of the water and stood. Taking the outstretched hand, he shook it.

"Nice to finally to finally meet you, Haninozuka-san. Jeez, you're awfully _short_ , aren't you?"

Hunny laughed it off, unfazed by the fact that he had to tilt his head back slightly to look them in the eye. "Yeah, but don't underestimate me though."

"Yeah!" said the one who had snickered first. His agreement sounded more patronizing than assuring. "From all the stories I've heard about you, you're a pretty scary guy. What, you've got some _yandere_ thing going on or something?"

"H-hey, you shouldn't say things like said," the last one added nervously. "Both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families are famous for producing really good martial artists. We probably don't stand a chance tomorrow if _they're_ competing..."

A passer-by halted mid step to join their conversation. "Seriously? Damn, time to say goodbye to that trophy, I guess." She looked at Hunny who looked back at her.

"I really thought this was going to be my year too," someone else added.

Honestly, this was what he hated about the competitions. Being a Haninozuka, people naturally assumed Hunny would be an exceptional martial artist, as if it were some family tradition. He supposed it was kind of a tradition, or rather the family business, but he didn't want to be limited to only that. Surprise, surprise, he turned out to be a prodigy in all styles of martial arts.

And that was all anyone expected him to be. It felt like his future was determined before he was even born—he hated it. There was so much more to him and Suoh Tamaki was the first person who told him to embrace that side of him, the _real_ side. He enjoyed doing that too. Now, he was roped back in to his family's demands.

Hunny opened his mouth, probably to protest, but another voice sounded instead.

"Hey, what are you kids doing in here?!" Along with the exclamation, a man in a security uniform appeared by the entryway.

A moment of surprised silence lasted only a second before panic broke out. One second, every teenager in the pool was chatting and having a good time, and the next, they were scrambling to escape before the security guard could catch them. Chaos broke forth as everyone pushed and shoved their way to the other exit, slipping and falling from the wet floor tiles in the process.

The shouting and calling made the scene even more hectic. But Hunny was sure he heard someone call his name above all that. It came from behind him, further from the exit, and despite his better judgement he stopped. "Nao-chan?"

His eyes scanned the continuously moving crowd but his lack of height didn't allow him to see the cheerleader. It was difficult enough getting as far as his small body did. " _Nao!_ " he tried again. He was starting to be swept away with the crowd though.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and Hunny was lifted into the air. Then he found himself in the familiar position on his cousin's shoulders. He tugged on Mori's hair to get his attention. "Stop, Takashi! Nao-shan is still back there."

"She'll get out fine," Mori replied calmly. As a safety precaution, he tightened his grip on the blonde's legs.

Hunny looked back to find Nao in the crowd again and this time, he did. Being elevated did help. She was with Shizue, struggling to push forward. But... they didn't appear to be in any real distress—no more than the rest anyway. Conceding, Hunny faced forward. Everyone would probably make it out just fine, save for the few stragglers at the back, and Hunny knew he would've on his own too. But he was glad his cousin was with him.

What those other kids said about him... he was glad he wasn't alone then.

The pair were the first boys in their group to make it back to their room but the others arrived right after. In the short time they had alone though, Hunny spoke.

"Hey, Takashi?" He received a grunt in response as Mori lowered so his cousin could get off his shoulders. Hunny sat on the edge of his bed. "Tomorrow... let's not take too long, okay? I want to go home."

Mori sat on his own bed, facing the smaller boy. He remained silent, unblinking. Was Hunny saying what he thought he was?

So the blonde spoke again, smiling, "I miss the other hosts already." They wouldn't judge him, nor would they want him to be something he wasn't.

After another second of silence, Mori nodded. "Okay."

Then the door opened. Takafumi and Amane rushed in, one struggling to restrain his laughter and the latter telling him to quiet down. "Hey, Hunny-chan! Mori-chan!" Takafumi waved cheerfully, not at all fazed about almost getting caught for breaking into the hotel's pool room. He locked the door behind him.

Hunny continued to smile. "Did the girls get out okay too?"

"Yeah, we saw them ahead of us." Amane looked exhausted as he wiped his glasses with a handkerchief.

"It was a lot easier to run away when it was just _our_ little team." The photographer laughed, grabbing a towel and wiping himself down. "I didn't expect the other schools to be there too. But it sure was fun though!"

Amane slid his glasses back on, eyes widened. " _Fun_? We almost got caught!"

"Adds to the thrill! You think so too, right, Hunny-chan?"

The boy addressed stared back at Takafumi who had an expectant look on. Hunny thought about it. Was it fun? He did enjoy himself up until people started talking about how they had no chance if a _Haninozuka_ took part. But as an answer, he forced a laugh. "Yeah, fun!"


	5. Chapter 5 : because I like it

_**[**_ _ **chapter five : because I like it**_ _ **]**_

Amane was fighting someone on the raised platform. Cheerleaders and other students stood around them. Hunny could see Nao with her hands cupped around her mouth, probably shouting encouragement. The others were doing the same or something smilar. He wondered if they would cheer him on like that too when his turn was up. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ them to.

He sat on a bench a little ways away from that crowd—not because he didn't want to show support for the younger boy but because Hunny's own match was almost next.

He probably should've been using that time to train like the other competitors were but there wasn't any point to that since he wasn't planning on putting up much of a fight. The others would understand. They'll think the prodigy Haninozuka Mitsukuni lost his touch or was rusty or something. They'll understand. At least, that was what he told himself and he probably could get away with it too. But something prevented him from feeling relaxed. Maybe he was too nice.

Looking around again, Hunny saw his cousin watching Amane's match with a straight face. Was it fair of him to ask _Mori_ to give in too? But if Mori won, which was likely for the kendo expert, he'd have to be keep going for competitions and they'd be separated. His own match was a few after Hunny's so if he changed his mind, it should be before then. Indecision was hell.

"Not bad, right?"

Hunny turned his head slightly. Nao stood there, fully clad in her cheerleader uniform and making the other boys around them flustered. The blonde could understand why; Nao really was a pretty girl. None of her features stood out particularly—brown hair, brown eyes, average height—but she had an aura that seemed to actually brighten the room. Maybe it was the dimpled freckled cheeks.

 _Whatever._ Any girl with a cute face and a cheerleader uniform was sure to catch anyone's eye. The outfit itself was a white dress-like one-piece with no sleeves, lined with black and gold at the collar of the v-neck and the hem of the skirt. The Ouran Academy badge was stitched above where one's heart would be and _OURAN_ was written in gold across the back of the top. It was similar to the varsity jackets the jocks and other school representatives got. Not that Hunny expected to be given one after a failed match.

Anyway, Nao looked pretty in the get-up.

Why did he keep thinking that? Hunny groaned inwardly. Maybe this whole guilt thing was making him feel bad about everything.

"Careful, you'll bore holes into me." Nao laughed but her cheeks were pink, giving away her embarrassment at being stared at.

Oh, he had been staring... The blonde chuckled too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I'm just a little nervous," he lied smoothly.

Nao seemed to buy it but she snorted lightly. "You, _nervous_?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I competed. I've probably lost my touch..." This was not true, really, as his fellow hosts would agree. But it was groundwork to make the rest of the team think the way he wanted them to.

This time, the cheerleader looked skeptical. "Even yesterday on the bus, you looked like you didn't want to be here. Word is that you and Mori-san were forced into this and that's starting to make sense to me now." A hint of sadness made its way into her eyes. "I get it, not wanting to be someone _people_ expect you to be."

Hunny stayed quiet, partly because he didn't know what to say and the other part worried she was going to call him out on his scheme. Maybe there was also one part that wanted to say _no_ , she didn't get it. Nobody did, not the way he felt. He was torn, he didn't know who he was supposed to be anymore. There were two sides of him that never seemed to be able to overlap so he could never be both at the same time.

"I hope you get to do whatever makes you happy, whether that's something others want or not. If we refuse to do something we want just to spite them, kind of gives them that power over us anyway, right? Like some reverse... psychology... thing..."

He could see Nao was becoming more awkward by the second but what was he supposed to say to that? She'd just be disappointed if she knew he was _planning_ to lose. Hunny couldn't bring himself to fake a smile or reassure her.

The girl felt the need to fill the silence between them but that was difficult with him just staring blankly at her like that. She cleared her throat. "So, uh, sorry about last night. And all the best for your match! I— _we_ 'll be cheering you on by the sidelines!" Flashing a smile, she turned and ran off to where everyone else was grouped together.

He saw them from the platform when his match started. His opponent was someone much larger than him but he was used to that. He actually resembled Mori quite a bit, Hunny thought, except his cousin had a stoic face. _This_ boy looked nervous. Hunny remembered being used to that too back when he was the super-extraordinary prodigy of the Haninozuka family. Yeah, that didn't feel too great. He wasn't looking to normalize that again...

The winner of a match was decided by who pinned whom to the ground for at least three seconds first. Something like that. The bell sounded and at first, Hunny dodged and weaved around his opponent to make it seem like he was bidding his time and putting up a fight. Circling the platform like that, his eyes shifted, scanning the crowd for Mori before remembering that his cousin's match was after his own. Mori was waiting his turn somewhere. So instead, he noticed Nao jumping on the balls of her feet excitedly at one side. He couldn't hear her voice over the rest of the crowd but her brown eyes were bright and excited.

It distracted him long enough for the other guy to knock him down with a particularly strong blow to his leg. Hunny could've gotten up, he knew, but he let himself be pinned to the ground. From where he was, Hunny could see Nao's face change from excited to worried. He could see her lips form a question as she turned to Inoe next to her.

 _One._

Oh, he didn't notice the others there. Even with that thought, he found himself continuing to focus on the brunette only. _"Is he okay?"_ he could see her say.

 _Two._

There was something about those few words as well as the expression etched on her features. It made him believe that she didn't care if he lost or won. Sincerely. That wouldn't be a far stretch based on her track record... Her words from earlier seemed to sink in.

Before the referee could count the final second, Hunny shoved the opponent off him. The element of surprise did help. He waited for the larger boy to get into a stance before attacking suddenly. It was like he was a whole new person, fighting with vigour. It didn't take long for him to have the guy in a firm lock-hold. While the referee started to count, he could see the triumphant grins from the rest of his teammates.

" _Three_!"

As soon as he heard that, Hunny released the other and rushed to the edge of the platform. Some of the supporters reached out for him to high-five their hands. But before he could, the referee pulled him back so they could put the winner of the match on display, one arm raised in the air. Hunny turned his head to see Nao looking very happy. _"We love you, Hunny-chan!"_ the cheerleaders yelled together before giggling. Smiling, he gave a small wave with his other hand. A flash signified his picture was being taken. Takafumi.

The crowd was cheering and he let himself enjoy it. He had stopped himself from enjoying it so his family wouldn't have the satisfaction but... Maybe he _did_ kind of miss this—the thrill of the fight and all that. When his hand was finally lowered, the opponents bowed and they exited the platform.


	6. Chapter 6 : because we won

_**[**_ _ **chapter six : because we won**_ _ **]**_

"To Hunny and Mori!"

 _"To Hunny and Mori!"_ the others chorused, raising their glasses into the air as well.

Hunny couldn't help but giggle at the gesture. Catching his eye, Nao grinned back before sitting back down onto her chair. The group of eight occupied a table in a pizza parlour to celebrate their first win (of many, Amane was sure) of the season. The award ceremony had just ended earlier with all the contenders from Ouran Academy coming out on top—which meant they'll be moving on to the next round in a few weeks.

Shizue stood then, thrusting her hand that held a pizza slice towards the middle of the table. "To winning till the end!"

 _"To winning till the end!"_

Her friends laughed as her hand quickly retreated before the melted cheese could drip off her pizza.

"We do a lot of toasts in our group," Nao explained to their two new teammates. Hunny sat directly to her left and Mori next to him. She winked at him. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, now that you're part of the team. Smile, guys!" Takafumi snapped their photo, stunning them. "I almost thought Hunny-chan was going to lose his first match, actually. You really had us going there."

Inoe made a sound like an amused snort. "If anime has taught me anything, it's that the hero _always_ wins at the last second when all seems lost."

"I'm no hero," Hunny said, chuckling cutely. He was hugging a stuffed toy bunny with him. It had been a while since he last brought Usa-chan out—since his parents forced him to join the competition, truthfully. "You guys would've been fine without me. But _I_ couldn't have done it without your support."

Excluding Kuni, the girls pretty much melted. Shizue waved it off though she smiled widely. " _Please_ , I knew you were going to win from the beginning. Skill helped you more than we did."

"Still, that's what the cheer team is for." Nao raised her glass, flicking the other girl's arm.

"You're more than just that," he insisted. It sounded like he was talking about all the cheerleaders in general but the blonde's warm smile was focused on just one. He said it so casually but Nao noticed how their gazes locked then.

She could feel heat steadily rise to her cheeks.

Then Inoe giggled. "Careful, Hunny-chan. Nao is a sucker for attention."

If she hadn't been blushing then, her cheeks flared now. "Shut up!" she cried across the table where her friend continued to snicker.

"Unless it's about her mother," Kuni remarked, smirking a little.

Nao frowned. "That topic is off limits." Taking a swig from her drink, she smirked back and spoke before anyone else could. "Besides, I'm _not_ a spotlight hog. Observe as I divert attention off me. Ahem, anyone else notice how two among us were absent _right_ after Mori's match?"

It was Kuni's turn to blush then. Amane briefly choked on his drink. The catcalls began.

As jokes were exchanged and comebacks were thrown, the atmosphere was cheerful and light again. Hunny had yet to stop smiling, feeling glad he decided to stick around. Immediately after his match, the cheerleaders and Takafumi went to surround him but Hunny had dodged and rushed for his cousin instead.

He had to tell Mori not to forfeit the match, to make sure he _won_ , even. So then they won't be separated because Hunny was set on seeing this competition through till the end.

Presently, he looked at taller boy beside him who smiled back at him. Mori gently patted his head twice. His gentle smile indicated he liked the decision too.

Still, Hunny wondered why Nao reacted the way she did when her mother was mentioned. No one else seemed to think much of it but the curiousity remained in Hunny's mind. He wanted to ask about it but he had feeling the brunette firmly meant it when she said the subject was off limits. Maybe he could ask Kyoya later instead—the Shadow King somehow always just knew things.

That was exactly what Hunny intended to do when the students returned to Ouran Academy. The Host Club was there to greet them upon their arrival. "We won!" he cried as he jumped off the last step of the bus and ran towards the others.

He could hear a laugh behind him and probably Shizue's voice drawling sarcastically, " _Wow_ , feeling the love..."

Hunny turned to shoot a smile at them only just in time to see Nao grab Inoe's hand and pull her in a different direction than the school entrance. His focus changed again when Takafumi snorted as he walked past. "Wish the rest of us got a welcoming party too." Despite the words, his face adorned a smile and he casually joined the small group.

Tamaki laughed. "Welcome back, guys. Congratulations!" The others chorused the about the same, saying they never doubted it and what not.

"Don't get too comfortable," said their exhausted supervising teacher, making his rare appearance. "I expect you all to keep training for the next competition. I'll relay the details when I get them." Lugging a large bag behind him, he trudged away.

Another interruption came in the form of a boy Hunny didn't recognize. It didn't matter. He seemed to be looking for someone else anyway. Amane and Kuni were having a conversation when he suddenly cut in. "Hey, uhm, did you see where Nao went?"

By the expressions on their faces, it seemed they didn't really know who he was either. But _he_ appeared to know Nao. The newly revealed couple looked at each other and Amane open his mouth as if to answer but Shizue spoke before he could. "Nope."

She had suddenly appeared by them and the boy stared her down for a few tense seconds in which the pair seemed to get the hint not to say anything. When he accepted no one was going to tell him anything, he sighed and walked back to the school building reluctantly. When Hunny looked back at the cheerleader, she was rolling her eyes. Before either could ask about what just happened, Shizue skipped towards the still chatting group Hunny realized he was supposed to part of. She mentioned how her parents were out of town for the weekend.

 _That_ meant she would be throwing a party to celebrate their win (on top of the pizza earlier) that night. So this time, a lot more people would be invited to join in, including the hosts themselves since two of their own were part of the kendo team now. "Any mutuals, really," she clarified before giving Kyoya her address. Just like most of the others, Hunny was excited because he had never been to a "jock" party before. Things were certainly a lot more relaxed in athletics than he last remembered.

Then Shizue called over her shoulder to say Amane and Kuni should show up too if it wouldn't clash with their own private celebration—which was sure they would be having despite their embarrassed protests.


End file.
